La magie de Nawel
by Sparrow Cursed
Summary: Quand la magie des fêtes donne le courage au cœur d'avoué ce que l'on a du mal à dire.


Petite fic de Noël, rien de bien méchant que du mignon. Allez je vous laisse lire et une dernière chose :

Bonne lecture et bonne fêtes.

* * *

 **La magie de Nawel.**

Doucement les fêtes approchent apportant son lot de joie et d'amour. Cette année Z-Trahm allait rejoindre une partie de sa famille à Paris. Il comptait en profiter pour voir quelques amis qui sont aussi vidéaste. Chose rare, la capitale ce para d'un manteau de blanc. Accompagné de ce petit froid qui vous mord les oreilles et le nez. Enfin arrivé, Z pris le temps de se baladé un peu. Alors qui flânait devant les vitres des magasins qui portait eux aussi leur tenue de fêtes, son téléphone vibre.

« Hey Z alors t'es arrivé ? »

C'était Amenoz. Il lui répondit par l'affirmative.

« Si tu n'es pas encore chez toi, viens nous rejoindre. Il y a Gibsy, Mentholine et Jezzos »

Z regarda l'adresse donné par le poulet. Il n'était pas bien loin donc, de bonne humeur, il décida de les rejoindre. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il arriva au bar en question. Il scruta l'intérieur pour voir ou était ses amis mais personne en vue. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule suivie par un sursaut de sa part :

-Bouh !

-Ah ! Amenoz t'es con, tu m'as fait peur.

-C'était le but. Rit-il.

-T'es tout seul ?

-Ouaip les autres sont partis 5 min avant ton arrivé.

-Merde. Soupira Z. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

-Bah je t'ais proposé de venir, je n'allais pas te laisser poireauté dans le froid.

-Ah d'accord et du coup ?

-Du coup, j'ai du temps à perdre ça te dit que je te fasse visité un peu Paris ?

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai aussi un peu de temps devant moi.

Amenoz ouvrit la marche. Le volatile lui proposa une balade dans le marché de Noël. Tout les deux, ressemblant à des gosses, ils s'émerveillaient des adorables décorations que l'on pouvait y trouver. Puis au file de la balade, Amenoz saisis la main de Z. Pas de manière agressive, non, juste entrecroisé ses doigts avec les siens. Z ne dit rien, il laissa faire. En fait, c'est presque comme si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué. La magie des fêtes les enveloppa de sa féerie enchanteresse. Une heure plus tard, les deux camarades c'était perdu dans une petite rue pavé. Un endroit toute à fait charmant comme l'on peut voir sur de veille carte postal. Z scruta Amenoz puis se rendit enfin compte qu'il lui tenait la main et sans doute depuis longtemps. Il rougit. Amenoz toujours de dos cherchant sur son téléphone, le nom de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Alors qu'il pianotait, Z lui demanda :

-Amenoz … personne n'est venu au bar n'est-ce pas ?

-Mmm ? dit-il en tournant la tête. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Ta main …

Amenoz compris qu'il avait été grillé. Il baissa les yeux ayant presque honte d'avoir joué cette comédie à Z. Il lâcha sa main puis répondit :

-Oui, il n'y avait que moi. Je voulais juste te voir … seul à seul.

Z essaya de cacher son sourire sous son écharpe. A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais pensé à Amenoz de cette façon. Disons que cela l'attendrissait de voir son ami faire preuve de courage en lui avouant. Certes, ce n'était qu'un ami mais rien était moins sûr à l'avenir. Et puis Z trouvait plutôt mignon Amenoz. Il souffla sur ses paumes puis repris la main d'Amenoz. Baissant de l'autre, son écharpe pour qu'Amenoz voit son sourire. Amenoz fut surpris de sentir à nouveau la main de Z dans la sienne. Levant son regard vers lui, pour y voir un sourire accroché à son visage. Il lui dit :

-Mais … Z tu …

-J'ai froid au main et les tiennes sont toutes chaudes.

Amenoz allait répondre quand un petit flocon se posa sur leur main unis. Il commença à neiger. Elle tomba sur eux les enveloppant dans un cocon comme si le reste du monde avait disparu. Z regarda Amenoz qui avait un regard tendre envers lui. Z dit :

-C'est courageux de me l'avoir fait comprendre. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est partagé mais … je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera à la fin de la journée ni même dans l'avenir.

Amenoz sourit face à la possibilité que cela pouvait se faire. Alors il tenta quelque chose. Il se pencha vers Z qui ne recula pas. Ils se sont regardé tous les deux rouges mais heureux. Entourer de cette neige, la magie de Noël leur avait fait un cadeau.

* * *

Voilà j'ai écrit cette fic aujourd'hui et je me suis un peu assise sur la correction. J'espère que vous en m'en voudrez pas. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que vous aussi serez touchez par la magie de Nawel. Je vous dis bye bye. A la prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfic


End file.
